


Led Me To You

by Smokesalmonbagel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Het Keith, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Pining Coran, alternative universe, hetrosexual sex, one sided Cocxa, possesive keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokesalmonbagel/pseuds/Smokesalmonbagel
Summary: Acxa lives in a desolate outer rimKeith and Acxa meet in a tournament and salvate over each other at first sight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of Led Me To You  
> Chapter 9 is Explicit
> 
> Some aspects are inspired by Star Wars force awakens especially Rey living in Jakku
> 
> My second fiction story. Still figuring out the nuts and bolts of fiction writing and the editing process.
> 
> Experimented with minimal prosing from Chapter 4 onwards.
> 
> To be honest, I kind of rushed Part 2 a bit. Part 3 should be the conclusion.

The twin sun blast heat on Acxa as her boots sinks in the red sand. A layer of sweat surfaces on her body and throat becomes dry. She flicks her tongue to her cracked lips covered with flecks of sand. Her head covered by a turban, grey from overuse. A torn long robe floats around her hiding worn out tunic and pants. A large shawl scavenged from shredded curtains protect her neck and half her head. She woke before dawn and spent the morning cannibalising thrusters from an ancient space ship. The thrusters cleaned, polished and tested before being sold in the outpost market. Earning only three coins for the back-breaking work dismayed Acxa. She bought half a week’s worth of nutrient packs with two coins.

She retrieves a warm canteen from a satchel and a cooper flavour floods her mouth after drinking one gulp. Surviving demands constant movement. Being stationary in the desert means death from the sun, from starvation, thirst or by the hands of other scavengers. Her stiffened face concentrates on the vast canyons until a splash of colour hooks her eye.

A flower with blue velvet petals with streaks of pink and yellow dots sways in the wind. No one can afford the luxury of sentimentality in the outer rim but a memory surges from her mind.

My rare and strong desert flower

This is for you my daughter….

An image of her father full of pride and love placing the flower on her hair. A younger Acxa smiles with a big toothy grin and says, “I wuv you daddy”. She grimaces as she pulls out the flower from the ground and cradles it in her palms, hiding the flower inside her satchel. With a small sob stuck on her throat she follows the trail to a makeshift hospital with new energy.

Her thigh muscles burn when she reaches the end of the trail leading to a square mud structure with a solar panel roof. Acxa pulls down her shawl and exposes her face to a camera aimed at her face. The door unlocks when a positive match returned by the facial recognition software. Inside, a waft of cold air brushes Acxa’s body making her shiver.

There are shell lights dotting the walls emanating pale blue light to compensate for an absent of windows. It reveals a divided interior. Each side partitioned by a light fabric hiding the cots. The gentle hum of the generator runs in the distant background and the silence sometimes broken by coughing fits and the beeping of machines.

She fidgets her fingers and wets her lips until she reaches the cot at the furthest end. Her father lies unconscious on the cot. Wires connect him to a holo machine displaying steady green line, a visual representation of his heart beat and cords are attached to his body pumping him with nutrients. Acxa sickened by Kolivan’s current state, her tower of strength.

She stands close to him and squeezes his warm hand. She snatches a brush from the satchel and her trembling hands combs his long grey hair. Kolivan raised Acxa from a young age on his own when Acxa’s mother died. Their cruel existence threatens to rip away the only family she has left in this unforgiving world.

She pulls out the blue flower and gently places it on his hair, the same way he did when she was small child. She controls her cries as she wills her father to live again.

Acxa jolts when a hand lands on her stiffened shoulder.

“Acxa?” The doctor wanting to get her attention

She wipes the tears with her sleeves, straightens her shoulders and meets his eyes

“We’ve tried everything to heal Kolivan. We now need an Altean healing pod. It’s the only chance for him to live again”, flicking between Acxa and Kolivan. Acxa casts her reddened eyes downwards and inspects the oil and grease lining her blunt fingernails. Her hands rough and calloused from scavenging parts from the ship grave.

He continues in a serious tone, “Unfortunately, people like us would never see one in our lifetime” He narrows on Acxa so she can catch his grave implication. The entire universe treats the scavengers of the outer rim with cold indifference, choosing to forget their existence. One Altean healing pod in her planet could save so many lives and ease their suffering.

She clenches her fist and meets his eyes with fury shining through them, “No!”. She snatches a bag of coins from her satchel and drops it in the doctor’s hands, “Here is payment for one more month”. Acxa worked all day from night till dawn to scrimp together the bag of coins to keep her father alive. Her blood, sweat and tears tethering Kolivan to life.

The doctor’s head hangs his head and loosens his jaws, “There are others who have better chances who need our care. But for Kolivan, one more month”. A bleak expression crosses his face, “I truly wish there are other ways. I’m so sorry Acxa.” The doctor had no wish to further exploit and prolong Acxa’s burden on keeping her father alive.

She directs her face to Kolivan and clasps his hand, a coldness blooms in her stomach, “There are ways.”, she quivers in resolution and promises to rescue her father. She places a tender kiss on his forehead. She will not give up without a fight.

In a tense voice and a grim twist in her mouth, “Please look after him. I will be back”. She glances back to Kolivan and she moves out to the harsh and blinding light clutching one arm to one side. Her heart beating faster with determination.

*

Acxa approaches her half spherical mud dwelling as the hot wind howls. The twin sun becomes enormous bright pearls in the sky promising twilight. The tumbleweeds roll along and lizards skitter past her seeking shelter from night predators. Her mind and body exhausted from the long day. Her lips throbs as she wipes sweat and sand from her face.

Acxa scans her palm and the door unlocks, her body softens as she enters. She removes her long robe, shawl and boots revealing her sweat-soaked clothes and painful blisters covering her feet. Punishing hunger rumbles in her stomach. She activates the water recycler and fills a tumbler with liquid. She gulps mouthfuls of water to quench her dull thirst.

Acxa’s mouth salivates as the contents of a silver packet dropped into a bowl. She adds water and watches hungrily when the grey lump expands to the size of her fists. Her split lips throbs with every movement as she tears apart the protein bun with her sharp teeth. She licks her fingers clean from all the crumbs. Gracefulness and etiquette are alien concepts in the minimalist world of survival.

Once the ravaging hunger has died down an eerie quietness and stillness descends upon her. Her home shrouded in darkness.

Acxa pulls her knees to her face and embrace her body. Her cracked lips stings from drops of tears as she closes her eyes and rocks and forth. Cries from her parched throat echoing in her home. She mourns her existence in the universe–stillness, pain, suffering and darkness. Without her father’s love she becomes space dust.

But not yet. There is a way.

She slides out a wooden box under a bed. She opens a gold latch and pulls out a sword from its leather sheath; the steel shining in the dark. The blade slices the air as she slashes in graceful arcs as her father trained her. She returns the sword in the sheath and activates her holo machine.

Acxa’s thumb twinged after she pricks her finger in the DNA scanner in the holo machine. Her cheeks flush when the screen confirms Kolivan as her father. A green glow bounces on her head showing acceptance to the tournament. A tournament to fight for her father’s life tomorrow. The way to save her father without filling him with guilt and taking away her freedom.

The winner receives honour and a title. The last part of the prize rings in her head - a billion credits.


	2. Chapter 2

Dust and sand lash Acxa’s goggles as she bumps up and down in a cramped, windowless hovercraft bus speeding like hell in the winding dunes of sand. She covers her nose with a torn scarf at pungent body odour of unwashed bodies emanating in the bus.

The decayed breath of the person sitting next to her breaks her discomfort as they point out in the landscape. She gasps, her eyebrows arches and mouth stretched wide as the hovercraft approaches the massive Altean space ship. The suns’ rays caress the surface of the menacing ship lying in flat cracked land. Altean markings in glowing green light pulses across its sleek, coal black exterior. She shivers as it reminds her of a slumbering beast capable of ravaging an entire planet if provoked.

The run-down hovercraft shakes as it halts to a full stop. In a harsh tone the automated voice declares they have reached their destination. The passengers push and shove as they exit from the hovercraft. Everyone excited at the prospect of blood-shed.

A chill runs down Acxa’s spine as she disembarks. She removes her goggles, scarf and approaches the arena with feet like concrete. A satchel carrying a canteen and protein buns hangs off her shoulder and a leather sheath encasing her sword strapped across her body. An invisible barrier prevents the locals hoping to glimpse the fighters from entering the arena.

The crowd parts in the middle as a cloud of flying triangular drones target Acxa’s rigid figure and defiant eyes. The drones verify her identity by scanning her face. The invisible barrier dissolves causing people to gasp in surprise and the mocking in their stance to disappear. Half the drones direct Acxa to enter and the other half threaten the crowd with injury should they try to sneak entrance.

The potent urge to flee surges through her but she tightens her leg muscles and will them across the barrier, her hand encloses around the leather strap with a white-knuckled grip. Her throat becomes dry as the barrier solidifies behind her.

No turning back now.

A drone leads her to a narrow opening in the Altean space ship. The black door slides open to a long dark passage after pressing her palm in a metallic liquid. She brings one foot in front of the other in the alien corridor and tilts her head in distress at the unnatural silence.

Acxa reaches the passage end and a silver door splits in the middle to allow her access. Her mind went blank and choked in shock at what lay before her. The sparks in her mind struggled to comprehend the vastness of the space and the hive of activity taking place. The semi-circle space divided in separate sections dedicated to each fighter and their crew helping them in the tournament. In one section, a crew calibrating a fight suit, their warrior sits in a meditative stance. Another fighter lying naked and a crew member rubbing round motions on their back to unfurl muscle tension, another fighter strikes a fast, floating metal ball with their blade. The atmosphere ripples in tension with grunts and shouts. In the space’s middle giant three- holo screen where the fighters can witness the doom of their competitors.

As she scans the space, a ball of outrage threatens to tear her apart when they land on all the healing pods. Each warrior has their own healing pod to use after a match to repair their damage tissues and torn muscles. It ensures each elimination round only has fighters in their peak form.

She clenches her fists and scowls as her blood pressure rises at the injustice of the universe. They can save thousands of lives each year in her planet by one healing pod and but used to slake the bloodthirstiness of the universe. A rude push from the drone interrupt her thoughts.

A pair of intense eyes examines Acxa as the drone guides her to her designated preparation area. She grits her teeth and curls her lips at her Altean healing pod, its presence cutting her deep than any blades of her opponents. She longs for her father brought inside the pod and blinks fast to hold back the tears threatening to gush down her cheeks.

A sharp voice cuts through her like acid, “Scavengers do not belong here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Keith landed behind a canyon and cloaked the Black Lion to hide its energy signatures and presence. Positivity flowed in his body as he grabbed his bag containing a fight suit specially developed for him and an Altean broadsword. He arrived in the arena with bouncy steps and grinned when the drones welcomed him. Keith loved the dance between life and death. The doors parted to reveal the preparation space and he strutted inside with a perfect posture.

“Is your face ready to meet my fist?” Keith gave Sendak’s irritating smirk his full attention. One red eye directed at Keith emitting aggression and danger.

“And my sword is ready to slice your fist!” Keith lifted his chin up and retorted. Returning Sendak’s menacing gaze with a fiery expression. Sendak ranked two, second only to Keith whose combination of swift speed, strength and lightning cerebral thinking has foiled Sendak’s brutal attempts to gain the top rank.

“We will see, little princeling” Keith seethes as Sendak swaggers past him, pushing against his shoulder. The phrase a malice dig at Keith’s lineage implying his victories are fruits of his privilege and upbringing. His mother Krolia is Emperor Zarkon’s sister, his wife Empress Honerva engineered the fight suit using Altean tech. Only one more person Sendak detests more than Keith and it’s his cousin Lotor who defeated Sendak at Kral Zera and became the New Emperor. He grew up in a family full of love, trained by the best warriors and has access to break through technology but they revere his dedication. He glared at Sendak and walked to his preparation area, slumping his bag on the metallic bench.

Keith leaned on the wall, crossed his arms against his chest and stroked his chin. He assessed other opponents for any weaknesses in their movements, armour and strategy. He captures the nervous and strained smiles pointed his way, some biting their lips and gazing downwards to avoid his probing examination. He wished to delve in their minds and extract their motivations for winning the tournament.

Often warriors whose sole motivation lying outside their own self-glorification and fighting for a higher cause are more lethal and difficult to predict as they will sacrifice more.

Keith opens his bag to retrieve the fight suit and sword. He grips the sword with both hands with his elbows bent and close to his body. The sword held upright and the blade perpendicular to the ground and he directs his hips towards an imaginary opponent. Keith practices the different angles of attack by striking diagonally down to the right and diagonally up from the left. His mind etched with each choreographed attack making his moves limber. Keith repeats his practice until his limbs burn and body drips with sweat.

He glances to his side and his eyebrows turns inwards and wrinkles his nose in disgust at the sight of the empty preparation area next to him. A dedicated warrior would never be late for their own preparation.

Keith gets a bottle from the bag and shakes the nutrition drink with vigour. The shake designed by Altean scientists to replenish energy stores. He guzzles every drop and wipes his mouth. 

The door parts and his mouth hang open as he tracks the nervous figure.

As tall as Keith with a slender willowy figure. Her graceful movements glues his eyes. She wears a battered sleeveless tunic and knee-length pants grey with grime; the sweat stained thin material clings to her symmetrical body showing a slim waist and supple legs. Keith breathless as her eyes widens and gapes in surprise revealing a glimpse of innocent vulnerability. 

Her delicate features darken like thunderclouds invading a clear blue sky. His curiosity peaks as she curls her fists and her large eyes blazing out hot daggers at the Altean pods. The drone prods her to the destination next to Keith. A shocking realisation she is an opponent in the tournament and not scavenging for broken spare parts breaks his daze. 

Acxa concentrates on her Altean healing pod and Keith directs his entire body towards her. His heart jackhammers as he focuses at the stranger’s rapid blinking eyes in distress. He counts the number of holes in her well-worn boots caked in dirt. His heart sinks at the two small deflated protein buns and a half full canteen of muddy water in the thread bare satchel. Other competitors have crew assisting them in training, repairing their advanced weaponry and have sponsorships from many intergalactic companies. All she has are her ghosts and a rusty blade. She has no chance of winning a match and seems not the giving up type. The stranger being out of her league and.

Keith panics at the stranger losing her life in the competition, walks closer and declares in a sharp voice lace with acid, “Scavengers do not belong here.”

“And I am not here to scavenge” she replies in a low and restrained tone trying to hide her annoyance at the intrusion. Acxa refuse to waste energy engaging in a heated conversation with a stranger. Living in the desolate outer rim where death follows you around like an unwanted pet, one develops a thick skin where insulting words like scavenger scum or dirt eater are the least of her worries. She sighs and hopes he returns to his business.

Keith furrows his brows and places a hand on her rigid shoulder. Shocked by the bones jutting from her shoulders and determined to force her out of the tournament, “You still do not belong here”.

Acxa jolts at the heat of his hand and she gave him her full attention. Acxa locks eyes with him leaving her breathless. The stranger has unblinking eyes surrounded by full thick lashes, pupils blown black with a thin ring of grey and blue. A dark brown slash runs from his square jaw to his fine-boned cheek showing his Galra heritage. His eyes relax and moves freely from her hair, eyes to her nose, lips and back to her eyes leaving her perplexed. She blushes as his potent scent wafts to her making her eyes dart back and forth from his face to the ground. Acxa’s response interrupted when the space darkens and red-light pulses. Everyone in the preparation space gaping in surprise.

A booming voice announced, “The tournament begins. First match is first rank Yorak vs no rank Acxa”. Acxa’s first tournament so her rank is no rank. A burst of shouts exploded and they directed excited faces at them after the announcement. Keith rolled his shoulders back and smirked as a plan formed on his head. He planned to defeat the stranger and force her to give up the tournament before other competitors have the chance to inflict serious injury on her. Four droids approached Keith and Acxa as they gathered their swords. Courage and determination should fill Acxa but instead a heavy pit lies in her stomach. Her heart beating faster and fingers shakes around the hilt of the sword. She cursed her rotten luck her first match against the top-ranked fighter who already has it in for her. Acxa glances sideways and shivers at his locked jaws and a scowl across his face.

The droids led them to a stretch in the barren landscape where the breeze blows sand in their faces. Above them dozens of drones track their movements. The droids halt and separate Keith and Acxa about twenty metres apart and depart. The suns' relentless rays beat down on Acxa making her thin clothes wet and sticky. The tournament stripped of all pretension, no spectators to electrify atmosphere. Only two predators dancing to the rhythm of violence in a place where death looms all around.

A drone emits simple instructions, “A beaten opponent who does not yield must meet death. Commence fight when the horn is blown.”

The oppressive and hazy air caused her vision to imagine two figures instead of one. She squeezed her eyebrows together and a pained grimace strikes her face. Can she sacrifice a life for her father’s life? The question echoing in the darkest chambers of her mind. Before an answer can be found a loud horn penetrated the thick air alerting Keith and Acxa to the imminent fight.

A voice dripping with malice announced, “Fight to the death!”

Acxa’s grew wide as Keith charged towards her. His blade glinted with menace. His deafening snarl triggered Acxa to sprint and speed up to Keith’s direction. Keith thrusted his sword forward but Acxa crashed her sword against his, shocking Keith with its sheer force. They locked eyes as they collided. Her eyes blazed with aggression when a hard fist smashed into Keith’s jaws. A burst of pain jolted through Keith’s body as his head swung sideways and blood splutters in the sand. Acxa’s leg walloped him the stomach, and he crashed into the ground dropping his blade. The fight suit protecting him from the full blow.

The tip of the sword hovers under Keith’s chin, he watched Acxa flush and chest rise and fall from her rapid breathing, “I need you to yield” Acxa pleaded instead of demanding. Her hands quivered around the sword. Keith shined with defiance as he said “Not going to happen”.

With his head pounding and tongue coated in blood, he lunged his legs at Acxa’s feet with a brutal force causing her to lose balance and drop the sword. She landed on her hands and back flipped, causing Keith’s face to grow large with shock. He sprung up and stalked her.

Acxa recoiled at the predatory expression tracking her like the starving wolves in the desert. Panic arouse as she dodged the frenzied attack and glimpsed Keith’s deranged expression. Curled fists target her head and body as they pound and weave through the air. Her eyes bulges and pain rips through her when a punch landed on her stomach. Keith hauled Acxa’s back to his front. His heart pulses as he seized her limbs trapping her to him with one arm. The other arm locks her lower abdomen in a steel grip. He growls and pupils dilate as her natural perfume drifts to him.

The metallic blood still tingling in his tongue, his warm breath brushed her ears and ordered Acxa to yield. She shreds his thighs with fingernails but the fight suit proves impenetrable. She squirmed and shook against him rubbing her behind to his front.

They struggled and collapsed to the ground. Keith pressed his weight on Acxa and a powerful hand seizes her two wrists above her head. He creased his forehead and eyebrows and with a nervous and choked voice he pleaded, “Please I’m doing this to save your life”.

Acxa’s mouth slacked open as the pounding of his heart matched hers. The vibrations making their stomachs flutter. They said nothing, but the silence was everything. Her breath hitched as the flecks of blue in his eyes matches the colour of the blue flower. She yearned to brush her fingers across his silky eyelashes and lick the salty beads of sweats dotting his face. As her body relaxed his other hand travelled to a bare part of her stomach.

His hands stroked her and it unties all her knots, the warmth spreading and melting her, his other hand loosened her wrists and caressed her cheek. Keith’s gaze penetrating her. 

She has been waiting for him all her life.

They melded together as she wrapped her legs around him and her arms embraced him closer. Light kisses touched her face and time collapsed around them. The kisses mark the trail of her tears trickling down her face and neck, wiping away her sorrows. Her heart and soul bursts with sparks. He moaned as Acxa caressed his rippling bare back after she unclasped the suit exposing him. Keith snapped out of his daze as Acxa rambled with a cracked voice “I’m sorry…..so sorry….sorry”.

Acxa jabbed her fingers at a pressure point in his back. Keith’s eyes widen and mouth gaped open in shock as he slumped unconscious on Acxa. Acxa clasped his suit together and with all her gentleness she laid him on the ground. All cells in her body screamed in regret and pain but her father’s life mattered more than her happiness. Acxa gazed at his sleeping face and stroked his cheeks. Her lips grazed his eyelids, and she planted lingering kisses on his forehead. The grief swallowing her whole.

Torrents of tears unleashed soaking the ground when she departed for the docking station. Her devastated sobs drowned out by the approaching droids, carrying a gurney ready to collect Keith. No trace of hope in her as life becomes a constant wheel of hard choices between survival and death.

Acxa’s slumped posture and downcast face arrived at a terminal station. She opened a communication link to Altea. She masked her face with blankness and her cracked tone full of thickness, “I accept your proposal. I will arrive in Altea in two days.”


	4. Chapter 4

Keith snaps awake when a light voice said, “Cycle Two is complete”

The Altean healing pod opens, and he stumbles out. He squints his eyes to focus on the surroundings and a coldness wash over him as Sendak approaches with hands on his hips.

“All this time all I needed were a pair of hot legs and tits to defeat you?” He chuckles and shakes his head. Keith straightens his back and curls his fist as Sendak continues, “Kolivan’s daughter of all people”, the laughter vibrating his chest and a thread of saliva drips down his chin.

“Kolivan’s daughter?” his tone full of ice. “Kolivan won this tournament several times. He is dying now. The scavenger wanted to win to get him the Pod”, his finger directed at the Altean pod. “But you got in the way” dread surfaces as he remembers her large sorrowful expression staring back at him.

Keith looks sideways and all around, “And where is she now?” Sendak hunches over with uncontrollable laughter, “No one knows. No one cares” Keith’s eyes soften and heart lurches with the urge to find her. Keith should be angry about the betrayal but she refused to trade his life for her father’s. He spat out, “Go to hell Sendak”. 

He swerves away from Sendak and the tension on his back weighed heavy on his shoulder. He brought up a map of the outer rim on a holo screen. Keith narrows his eyes and strokes his chin trying to locate the hospital caring for Kolivan and geographic points of his home. He brightened when two location points are shown. 

An incoming alert flashes after he gathered the bag and sword. He scowls when the royal advisor, Coran appears in the screen. Coran’s shocking red hair matches the flush on his face and his mouth twitching with nervous energy, “Apologies Captain Kogane for the interruption but Altea is in dire need of your help”. 

Keith tries hard not to roll his eyes and grumble in annoyance, “What is the situation?”.

Coran’s teeth chatters with fear, “There is an incoming meteor calculated to hit Altea. It is too dense in thickness for all the battle cruisers to blast. We need the Black Lion to dismantle it in smaller chunks. The protective shield around our planet should take care of the rest. The Black Lion should be able to dismantle it within two days. ”

Keith kept silent but grits his teeth throughout the conversation, “Send the location to the Black Lion. I will intercept”. Coran smiles wide with relief, “The battle cruisers will provide you assistance. We are lucky you are so close by. We will honour you back in Altea when the mission is completed. Thank you, Captain.”

The screen disappeared before Keith can decline the invitation to Altea. 

Before he leaves to meet the Black Lion he gazes at Acxa’s preparation area and calls a person owing him a favour. 


	5. Chapter 5

Acxa awaits in the Altean capital. Her head turns in a full circle with eyes are large as saucers and mouth gaping open at the Emerald City. Each building shimmers covered by gold threads and a light layer of green moss. There is a lake in the city where winged horses with silver manes gather to drink and graze. The streets are lined with trees in full bloom.

Acxa’s arms tingle when the pink leaves fall on her arms. Fresh rain drops cool her skin and her boots squishy from trampling juicy berries fallen on the ground. The Alteans greet her but she slumps her shoulders and lower her eyes instead ashamed of her tattered desert clothes. The locals are draped in silk clothing and crystals adorn their flowing hair. She jumps when a droid taps her shoulder. 

“Chancellor Coran regrets not meeting you himself. We will escort you to him”, chimes the droid as it leads Acxa to an awaiting vehicle. Acxa climbs inside and flies to their destination. She holds her head in her hands as she recalls spending the past two days curled in ball in a waste transportation vessel.

The captain owed Acxa a favour when they needed a spare part. She pinches her arm to replace the heartache when a pair of grey eyes invade her mind. She must forget about him and focus on the future. A life with the Altean. Two years ago, Coran arrived in her planet for a trade agreement and hired Kolivan as the local security detail.

Kolivan brought her along to the job and his “desert dessert” smitten Coran. Every month he wrote her a proposal to be her husband and every month Coran would receive a rejection. Enduring the scavenger life is better than hiding your true self every day. Until now.

The vehicle descends and parks under a tree. Acxa shakes her head and disembarks from the car. Coran’s residence is vast and ominous with turrets and glass windows from top to bottom. Dread beats in her heart as she walks along a silver hallway leading to an office. Acxa enters the room with wide windows and a massive table. Acxa catches the end of a conversation.

“We will not take no for an answer! You saved our planet and the least we can do is honour you”, Coran lifts his face to Acxa and waves, “Oops sorry Captain but I have to go now. See you tonight, Captain Kogane”, without waiting for a reply he flicks the holo screen off in a hurry 

Coran stretches out his arms towards Acxa and wraps them around her. Her arms hanging by the side she stands like a limp leaf with her face squashed against Coran’s chest while he buries his head on her hair, “My beautiful desert dessert. I am so happy you are here”, he murmurs

“I apologise for not meeting you in person. That Captain Kogane is a very stubborn man. It took a long time”, his tone full of regret and a hint of annoyance. Acxa stays silent unsure of Captain Kogane’s identity.

Coran releases Acxa and moist eyes meets hers, “I am so happy to be your husband. Thank you for finally proposing to me”, she raises her eyelids at the confusion but Coran interrupts her, “I know I am not as strapping or handsome as the Captain Koganes of this universe and much, much older…. But I will try my best to make you happy and pleasure you” she lowers her face and winces, “I don’t know if I deserve that” she replied in a flat tone. He moves his lips to cover hers but she turns her head sideways at the last minute. 

She shudders and wrinkles her nose when his thick moustache grazes her cheek. A smile so big his cheeks bunches “Ahhh!! Don’t worry you’ll get use to Mr. Fuzzy”, he winks at her and points to the line above his mouth.

Acxa moves way from Coran and leans against the wide table in the room's middle. She looks away and in a tense voice asks, “Before we do this, the law that all Alteans and their family must have access to a healing pod. Would my family be included in this?”, she crosses her arms against her chest and stares at Coran, “Why of course my desert dessert!” he replies without hesitation. She turns her back at him, her knuckles turned white gripping the table and let out a huge breath.

Coran gasped at Acxa’s fingernails scratching the table and moved between her and the table, “My dear, this table is precious and many generations have owned it. One day it will belong to our children”, his eyebrows knitted with concern. 

Acxa flinches away at the word children. The holo screen buzzed desperate for Coran’s attention. He leads Acxa to the doorway, “My dear, the droids will give you a tour and draw you a bath.”, his forehead creases and expression warm, “Please rest before dinner and Mr Fuzzy and I will see you soon at Dinner time!”. He closes the door behind her leaving the perplexed Acxa with a staring droid.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith shuffles with reluctance to the entrance of Coran’s residence. He leans his head on the door and close his eyes. He takes two deep breaths and rings the door-bell. Forced smiles and strained conversations are the last things Keith wants to do after two days of blasting a stubborn meteor. He would love to bury his head in a soft pillow and then find her. Coran has refused his calls leaving him no choice but to attend a dinner held for his honour. What a joke he thought as he frowned. 

Coran’s red hair appears on the doorway and Keith’s face darkens, “Captain! What an honour. We are so grateful”. Coran greets him in a high-pitched voice and Keith stiffens after Coran draws him in a tight, awkward hug, “You saved us again”. 

He releases Keith struggling from his hold. He focuses on Keith and grins “Oh no need to be shy. Everyone needs a hug. This way Captain”. Coran leads him to the ballroom. He opens the door to a room with a large chandelier shining warm light and full of people dressed in their finery. His boots clatter against the marble floor. Everyone faces his direction and grateful smiles flash his way when they clapped and cheered. He wanted to run away and flee into the night but Coran was blocking the door. Instead, he presses his lips in a tight smile and nods to the people with a small wave. He glances around the room for any other exit.

Coran lays a hand on his back and guides Keith to a rectangle table with gold rim dinnerware and silver cutlery. The centrepiece is a bunch of large pink juniberry flowers perfuming the ballroom. Keith sits down and drops his face hoping to avoid conversations. Coran sits opposite him. He leans over to Keith and cold fingers lands on Keith’s hand. He whispers, “I must warn you that your evening could be over shadowed with the talk of my new fiancée. She has just arrived today”, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

Keith raises his eyebrows and nods in surprise. They accept that work is Coran’s spouse. In all the years, Keith had known Coran’s outside passion are limited to his moustache and Altean history. Keith pleased Coran has found someone to share his life with. “Not at all” he said with throaty laughter and adds with all his sincerity, “She must be someone extraordinary”. 

Coran sits back down the worried expression dissolves and replaced with a relieved smile. Coran and the other guests seated in the table tries to entertain Keith with the latest Altean news and technological breakthroughs. Keith stifles a yawn as Coran taps his foot and glances at his watch. He looks around, “I can’t believe she is late, where could she possibly be?” his voice pinched.


	7. Chapter 7

The droid led her to an ornate bathroom with a large marble bathtub filled with blue water and white lilies floating on top. Acxa’s gasped aloud at the luxurious sight. Her fingers skimmed the surface of the water creating ripples around the lilies. One of her wildest fantasy about to come true. She stripped off her clothes caked with grime and dipped her legs in the water followed by her naked body. Her head leaned at the side of the tub while warm water massaged her aching body, releasing the knots and tension in the shoulders. The lilies soothing scent smothered her with peace. She closed her eyes and let the worries bleed away in the water. 

Acxa’s sleep broke at the sound of clapping and cheering her limbs still submerged underwater. She frowned at the time written on the clock and grumbled as she pulled her body from the water. A soft towel dried the rivulets of water running down her body. She rubbed her forehead and grimaced as she wondered what the hell to wear. The droid took away her clothes while she was sleeping. It answered her question when she drew closer to a pale blue silk dress hanging from a clothes rack. The material so slippery and light against her hands. It was a backless and sleeveless dress reaching her knees. She slipped on the dress with a pair of glass shoes and a groan echoed in the bathroom after looking in the mirror. Acxa hurried down the stairs hoping not to be too late for dinner.

Keith strums his fingers on the table while he pretends to be interested in the offers of holiday mansions. His gaze slides to Coran’s glistening eyes pointed at the entrance. Keith follows Coran’s eyes and a large boulder drops on his stomach. He froze as she enters, the pale blue dress reflecting the light on the chandeliers and clinging on her curves. It exposes her toned shoulders and arms while her thigh peeked through a split in the dress. The entire ballroom melted away leaving him, his heart and her only in existence. His mouth hung open making his throat dry. Keith’s heart jack hammered and his palms sweated as she walks towards his table. 

Coran’s shocking red hair stood amongst the crowd. At each step glass shoes rattles on the marble floor causing it to turn heads in her direction. Whispers of Coran’s fiancée floating in the ballroom. Coran stands up and pulls out a chair for Acxa. She meets Coran’s face, says thank you and sits down oblivious to the man sitting opposite her. He narrows his eyes at Coran and curled his fists with the shattering realisation that Acxa is Coran’s fiancé. Keith eye’s hurling fire at Acxa and Coran. Crushing fiery rage swirled within him. 

Acxa’s eyebrows drawn down and meek tone, “Sorry I’m late, I fell asleep”.

Coran drapes his arm over her shoulders, “My dear let me introduce you to Captain Kogane. Captain Kogane, this is my fiancée Acxa. My desert dessert, please apologise to him. This is his evening after all”, she turns opposite her and seizes.

Her breathing struggles as her face drains from colour and mouth limp with shock. Fingers trembles in the table and her heart thumps as she locks gaze with Keith. It was the same face haunting her dreams and daunting her waking hours. She drank his features. His nostrils flares, mouth in a hard line and a turbulence raging behind his eyes penetrating her core. She shakes off Coran’s arm draping over her shoulders and Keith’s curled fist loosens a little. 

Coran unaware of the thick tension between the two, “Well Acxa now you’ve made the Captain angry with tardiness”

She stammers in her dry throat, “S-s-s-s-oo-r-r-yyy”. Keith remains silent and locked in a heated gaze.

Coran covers Acxa’s hand with his as he explains the Captain is a hero who saved Altea after chopping apart the meteor for two days like a carrot. He laughs at his words. Acxa hears Keith’s teeth gritting behind his mouth as he glances at Coran’s hands over hers. Acxa slumps her shoulders and clasps her hands together in her lap instead. 

He raises his chin and gushes, “I’m glad you met Captain Kogane. We will name one of our fifteen children after Altea’s hero. It will be a great honour for us”. Acxa shrivels further and points her head downwards. Shame and regret filling her.

Keith snarls and lashes by smashing a glass on the marble floor. The glass shattering in hundreds of pieces. Coran cowers and wheezes, “Captain! We only suggested using your name. You must really be tired. Perhaps you need a break?” A growing murmur spreads in the room as the other guests speculates.

Keith pants and was about to punch Coran but an idea cut through his haze of anger, “I want to see your residence. I need Acxa to guide me”. The voice low, dangerous and face angled at her head. 

Coran not taking the hint, “But I would make a better tour guide. She only arrived this morning and you’ll be deprived of the rich history of each paintings and furniture” His hands still numb and cold with shock from the Captain’s outburst.

Keith rolls his eyes and groans. His hot eyes aimed at Coran, “No I want her. Your residence is big so we’ll be gone a long time”. Acxa was light headed and almost crumpled to the floor with the heated exchanged. She shakes with nerves.

Coran’s voice cracks and bows his head, “Very well. If that’s a Royal order and what Altea’s hero wants” Keith strides to Acxa, grabs her elbow and drags her across the floor to exit the ballroom. Dizziness overcomes her and muscles tightens as Keith grips her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

When they reach the corridor she pulls her arm from Keith’s grasp and rushes away from him. He stalks behind her making her flesh tingle. Keith’s rapid breathing reaching her ears and heat brushing her bare back. 

Acxa reaches the end of the hallway facing the door to Coran’s office. She pauses.

“Why are you marrying him?”, Keith spat at her. The fluttering in her stomach magnifies. She turns around to go a different direction but Keith clutches her upper arms and holds her. 

Refusing to meet his eyes, “I don’t have to answer to you” her cheeks reddens from the fire between them. An intense ache throbs inside her.

Keith advances closing the gap between them, hands grope her slim hips, “You know you don’t belong with him. Tell me I’m lying” he demands.

Acxa’s ache intensifies when his nails dig into her hips pushing her front closer to his body. Her heart vibrating hard. Her face still lowered and defiance creeping in her tone, “I’m going to marry Coran”.

Rage flashes across his face as he supresses a roar, “I will never ever let that happen” The tone cold and hard. A hand moves at the small of her back and rough hands stroke her bare skin. She stifles a moan.

Acxa raises her face to meet his, “You cannot stop me”. His pupils blown all black. Heart racing, like climbing a mountain. The tips of their noses almost touching. Dark hair falling down across his brows like curtains. 

Keith’s other hand moves to her upper back and fondles her exposed skin, “Are you going to imagine my face every time he moves on top of you?” he whispers with hooded eyes as he tilts his head. He is watching her mouth. 

His spicy musk electrifying her nerves, “This is wrong”, the aching blooms. Maybe having him for one night can quell her lust for him. 

“What is wrong is not having you in my life”, her breath taken away when he claims her mouth with his.


	9. Chapter 9

Every thought demolished as his lush mouth devours her. Their hungry lips crushed together and she offered her mouth to his demanding tongue. Their moans mingled and her insides melted. Acxa addicted to his taste the way the desert craved water. Keith pressed onto Acxa and his hands roamed down her back cupping her soft flesh.

She parted her legs for him and he grinded her centre with his hardness. Her breath hitched as Keith slipped his fingers inside her dress and sought her sex. His eyes heavy with arousal snapped open and growled when he discovered she wore no underwear beneath her silk dress. 

With urgency Keith opened the door to the office. He steered Acxa inside and locked it behind them. 

Keith slammed his mouth on her again and plunged his tongue inside her warmth. She took everything he offered. Heart roaring and blood rushing in her body. Keith guided her to the office and she gave a small yelp when her back hit a table. 

Keith lifted Acxa on the table and shoved her dress around her waist. He pushed her knees towards her chest and parted her legs revealing her twitchy clit. Keith clamped his face on her centre and salivated at the scent of her arousal. The tip of his rough tongue explored her sex in languid strokes. Acxa squirmed but his strong hands held her open to him. She closed her eyes as the broad body of his tongue sweep up and down her slit. Tongue worshipping and lapping her mound and left no inch unexplored in her silken folds.

Wetness pooled between her thighs and dripped on the table. Acxa whimpered as she got closer to heaven. Hands clung to his silky hair as she rocked against his face. Tongue bore down and swirled on her clit. Sensations overwhelmed her hoarse cries filled the office surprising her. She grinded her clit on his lush mouth’s frantic licking. She came and Acxa’s body seized and shattered in shards. The brightness of the heavens burned.

Acxa cried out his name, and he did not stop. Keith moved a hand from her thighs to her mound. Three long fingers glided inside her and brushed her sensitive spot. She thrashed as he sucked on her clit. Acxa came hard again. Her inner walls convulsed and clenched around his fingers. Keith kept sucking on her clit and fingers worked her sensitive nerves and another orgasm ripped through her. Her throat dry from desperate moans. How could she have lived all her life without knowing this kind of pleasure.

Keith lifted his head from her core and chuckled, “I think you’re ready for me”. Arousal dripping down his chin. How could she ever forget him after this night? Acxa’s foggy eyes grew wide when his long and thick erection sprang up from his pants. He covered her and Acxa instinctively arched to him. Keith locked eyes with Acxa as the head of his length entered her silken folds and impaled her in one swift stroke. She mewled when she was almost split in two as he stretched and filled her. 

Eyes half lidded and voice husky, “You are the perfect fit”

Engulfed in heat as her inner walls wrapped every bump and throb of his length. Keith scattered kisses on her face as he gently rocked inside her. She hooks her feet at the back of his thighs and rolls her hips to meet his thrusts. Keith yanks her dress down, gropes her breast and twists her hard nipples. Keith branding her as his and stabs her breast with his fangs. The first of many to come. Acxa closes her eyes and drowns in the exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain.

Keith pistons his hips incessantly his cock sawing in and out of her. Tension and heat rises again inside her. The table squeaking and rocking beneath their weight and raw lust. Acxa’s tongue floods with sweat and salt when she licks Keith’s neck. His hand travel between their bodies and fingers trace her soaked slit. A rough thumb encircles her swollen clit and flicks it back and forth. Inner walls flutter as Keith breaks rhythm and brutally stabs inside her.

She shudders and bucks as a blinding light splinters her. Acxa seizes and her inner walls spasms and convulse around Keith’s cock. A savage grunt escapes Keith as he plunges one last time and his essence floods her womb, sliding down Acxa’s thighs. Their blended arousal leaking onto the wide table. Acxa gazes at Keith and pulls him down for a deep kiss. 

Heavy panting and limp limbs distracted them from angry voices and knocking at the door. Acxa’s mouth hang open, Keith scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance at the intruders.


	10. Chapter 10

Acxa looked away and pressed a palm over her mouth, “I must stay. I don’t want to get you in trouble”

“I’m not leaving without you”, Keith buried his spent cock deeper inside her and tightened his hold on her

“I have to stay for my father.”, Acxa cleared her throat unable to meet his eye

“Acxa, please trust me when I say I’ve handled it” The table collapsed with a loud thud before Acxa could respond. They both gasped in shock as the table crumpled to the floor. The voices outside the door growing louder and the clattering of a metal key turning in the lock startles them. 

Keith slides out of her warmth and pulls down her dress. “We have to get out of here”, his voice full of urgency as he tapped into a device attached to his wrist.

Keith took her cold hand and kicked open a locked window. As they were about to jump, the leaves in the trees shook and fell down the ground. The windows clattered and a loud swooshing sound surrounded them. Acxa’s jaws slacked open and eyes enlarged with shock as the Black Lion landed on the vast lawn. Keith tugged her and they both jumped out of the office at the exact time the office door to burst opened. They ran towards the Black Lion and their hair flowed in the wind and lungs filled with exhilaration. 

The head of the black lion lowered down to allow them entrance. They heard a high-pitch fury split the air as they departed.


	11. Chapter 11

End of Part 2


End file.
